


Post Away Mission Pleasures

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Episode: s01e01 The Vulcan Hello, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Character of Color, Missing Scene, Naked Female Clothed Female, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: The Vulcan Hello Missing Scene: things get heated between Michael and Philippa once they return from the Crepusculan home world.





	Post Away Mission Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is established relationship fic in which Michael and Philippa got together after she became Philippa's Number One, although there had been *so much* mutual pining between them that literally everyone on the Bridge crew had been taking bets on *when* it would happen, not *if*. It's an open secret aboard the Shenzhou, but Starfleet Command remain in ignorance of the relationship.

Commander Michael Burnham is in Captain Philippa Georgiou’s quarters and they’re supposed to be changing into their uniforms after their successful Away Mission to the Crepusculan homeworld, but Philippa currently has her naked body plastered to Michael’s back and her left hand is toying with Michael’s bare left breast while her right hand is being insinuated into the pants Michael was just about to remove. 

“Captain,” Michael begins, then chokes on her next words as Philippa simultaneously tweaks Michael’s nipple while sliding two fingers into Michael’s sex.

“Yes Commander?” Philippa’s breath is hot on Michael’s ear, her voice low and lustful, and Michael is doing her very best to remain standing as her knees turn to jelly.

“I – unf,” Michael responds, all ability at coherent conversation gone as her Captain presses her thumb against Michael’s clit, then begins to thrust her fingers rapidly in and out of Michael’s slick heat. “Fuck!” The word slips out unintentionally, and Philippa chuckles filthily in her Commander’s ear.

“I love it when you get all incoherent on me,” Philippa says, and Michael groans, desperate for the climax which she knows is coming.

“Phil –” She gets no further before her body locks into Philippa’s arms as Michael’s orgasm seems to explode through her body, her inner walls spasming wildly around Philippa’s buried fingers. 

Philippa begins pressing kisses to the nape of Michael’s neck and along the tops of her shoulders as Michael shudders through the aftershocks of her climax. Then she carefully turns Michael around in her arms, and kisses her gently on the mouth.

“Alright?” she asks, her voice tender now.

“Yes,” Michael agrees, still a little breathless and giddy. 

“Good.”

“And just for that, Captain,” Michael says, and scoops the older woman off her feet, takes the two paces to the bed, and tosses her down into the middle of it. “I’m going to make you scream.”

Philippa’s laughter is joyous once she recovers from her startlement at Michael’s sudden move. “I look forward to it, my love. I’m sure it will be utterly glorious.”

Michael grins wickedly at her. “It will be.” Then she spreads Philippa legs wide and dives right in.

_*** Transmission ends ***_


End file.
